Question: Simplify the following expression: $4\sqrt{12}$.
First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 4\sqrt{12}$ $= 4\sqrt{4 \cdot 3}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 4\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 4 \cdot 2 \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 8\sqrt{3}$